1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser sources used in data storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of single-frequency laser sources and-optical fibers-in optical data storage systems.
2. Background Art
In a magneto-optical storage system, using a magneto-optical (MO) recording material deposited on a rotating disk, information may be recorded on the disk as spatial variations of magnetic domains. During readout, a magnetic domain pattern modulates an optical polarization, and a detection system converts a resulting signal from optical to electronic format
In one type of a magneto-optical storage system, a magneto-optical head assembly Is located on a linear actuator that moves the head along a radial direction of the disk to position the optical head assembly over data tracks during recording and readout A magnetic coil is placed on a separate assembly on the head assembly to create a magnetic field that has a magnetic component in a direction perpendicular to the disk surface. A vertical magnetization of polarity, opposite to that of the surrounding magnetic material of the disk medium is recorded as a mark indicating zero or a one by first focusing a beam of laser light to form an optical spot on the disk. The optical spot functions to heat the magneto-optical material to a temperature near or above a Curie point (a temperature at which the magnetization may be readily altered with an applied magnetic field), A current passed through the magnetic coil orients the spontaneous vertical magnetization either up or down. This orientation process occurs in the region of the optical spot where the temperature is suitably high. The orientation of the magnetization mark is preserved after the laser beam is removed. The mark is erased or overwritten if it is locally reheated to the Curie point by the laser beam during a time the magnetic coil creates a magnetic field in the opposite direction.
Information is read back from a particular mark of interest on the disk by taking advantage of the magnetic Kerr effect so as to detect a Kerr rotation of the optical polarization that is imposed on a reflected beam by the magnetization at the mark of interest. The magnitude of the Kerr rotation Is determined by the material's properties (embodied in the Kerr coefficient). The sense of the rotation is measured by established differential detection schemes and depending on the direction of the spontaneous magnetization at the mark of interest, is oriented clockwise or counterclockwise.
Conventional magneto-optical heads, while presently providing access to magneto-optical disks with areal densities on the order of 1 Gigabit/in2, tend to be based on relatively large optical assemblies which make the physical size and mass of the head rather bulky (typically 3-15 mm in a dimension). Consequently, the speed at which prior art magneto-optical heads are mechanically moved to access new data tracks on a magneto-optical storage disk is slow. Additionally, the physical size of the prior art magneto-optical heads limits the spacing between magneto-optical disks. Because the volume available in standard height disk drives is limited, magneto-optical disk drives have, thus, not been available as high capacity commercial products. For example, a commercial magneto-optical storage device presently available provides access to only one side of a 130 mm double sided 2.6 ISO gigabyte magneto-optical disk, a 40 ms disk access time, and a data transfer rate of 4.6 MB/Sec.
N. Yamada (U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,260) discloses a low-profile flying optical head for accessing an upper and lower surface of a plurality of optical disks. The flying optical head disclosed by Yamada describes an actuating arm that has a static (fixed relative to the arm) mirror or prism mounted thereon, for delivering light to and receiving light from a phase-change optical disk. While the static optics described by Yamada provides access to both surfaces of a plurality of phase-change optical disks contained within a fixed volume, Yamada is limited by the size and mass of the optics. Consequently, the performance and the number of optical disks that can be manufactured to function within a given volume is also limited.
What is needed is an optical data storage system that is compact and that allows an increase in the number of disks that can be placed within a given volume, as compared to the prior art. The improved optical head should preferably provide a high numerical aperture, a reduced head size and mass. Additionally, the optical head should improve upon prior art access to disk surfaces, disk drive access times, data transfer rates, optically induced noise, and ease of alignment and manufacture.